Character Build Guide
General Information This article is a guide on how to build an effective Character. Obviously, due to the huge amount of stat/weapon/armor combinations, not all options will be described - the guide aims to familiarize inexperienced players with the basic rules of creating an effective character. For more specific build guides visit the game forums Tips and Tactics section. Note : Where you loot depends on you '', some people dont want to go to the EZ areas even with items requiring 100 skill ( Exterminator Reactive XT , or a Katana etc ) . And some can loot the EZ as a lvl 19 . Looting the EZ is possible for ''anyone ''as long as they ''remain silent . ''' Each section aims to describe the choices the player needs to make in order to create an effective Survivor in a particular level range. Additionally, an example build progression can be seen in each section. Note that the example Character is just, well.. an example and while it's a decent build, it might not be suitable for all players - depending on their playing style and goals the player wants to achieve. '''The guide below is more focused toward players who desires to have a character that is easy to maintain (does not drain too much on ammunition or survival needs) yet strong enough to survive in the the inner city. Note, that the character below is a pistol-trained survivor (meaning his proficiencies are more to pistols than other guns). Basic rules: *Professions are fairly well balanced. While stat-boost classes have an advantage in combat, service and production classes will allow you to generate additional income. Role-playing classes will level up faster at the disadvantage of having no unique traits. *'Don't spread your stats.' If you want to avoid wasting money on stat resets later on, you need to be sure which stats/proficiencies you want to raise and why. At best, focus on 2 main proficiencies until you are level 50 *Try to decide as early as possible which types of weapons you want to use. For more info about weapons, visit the Weapons article. A rule of thumb says to focus on primary weapons first. Pistols, Rifles and Melee Weapons are considered best choices for primary weapons as they are fairly silent and cheap to maintain. *Pistols and Rifles are almost similar weapons, so it's advised to focus on only one of them, if any. Note, that the character guide below may not be effective for all players. As you can see, the build is less focused on Endurance and Strength stats which increases the player`s health points and strength is required to equip strong armors which enables them to sustain more injuries without dying. Players who may have difficulty surviving like being injured or killed easily in the inner city are not fully advised to use the following guide. Level 1-10 Before you reach level 11, you can fairly safely explore the game world as well as the mechanics. The Food and Medication gathered around Nastya's Holdout should be sufficient to allow survival and keep you going as you loot and complete Missions. You should decide which weapon type you wish to use as your primary weapon and raise the corresponding weapon proficiency. As for stat distribution, it's fairly safe to raise Agility to 100 and Critical Hit to 55, because most builds utilize these stats. While Agility will allow you to travel faster and dodge attacks easier, Critical Hit will increase the damage output of your primary weapons and possible other weapons you choose to use. Try to obtain a weapon with the highest proficiency requirement you can equip - usually the higher the requirement the better the damage. Do ''NOT ''spread out your stats , otherwise you will either have to make a new account as your stats are all wasted ( Example: 20 in rifles , 20 in explosives and 20 in melee rather than just 30 in melee and rifles ) . This is simply because if you spread your stats, soon you will realise that your weapons are too weak to use for your survivor when you acheived a high level. Level 11-20 At this point you might notice that the food and medication found around Nastya's Holdout isn't as effective as earlier. This might be a good time to move to a more challenging area - Dogg's Stockade. You should already have a decent enough primary weapon as well as a few random, mastercrafted weapons to boost your stats slightly. You can also start thinking about obtaining a low-level armor, if you haven't found one already. If you can dodge enemy attacks easily you can do without an armor. You should still focus on your primary weapon and try to get a good one. You can also still safely raise Agility/Critical Hit to 100/55 in a preferred order. Always concentrate your stats into points which you like , for example if someone likes rifles and melee he should always put their points in rifle and melee . Level 21-30 You should now have a basic grasp of how the game works and a general idea about the pros and cons of certain weapon types. This is the time you should decide what your secondary weapon(s) will be. Depending on that decision, you should raise stats relevant to the chosen weapon type. Keep in mind that while some weapons complement each other stat-wise, others don't work well together, requiring you to level up more in order to maximize effectiveness. Weapon combinations which are stat-efficient include, but are not limited to: *Melee Weapons + Revolvers, due to the low Critical Hit requirement *Melee Weapons + Rifles, due to low/no accuracy requirement *Rifles/Semi-auto Pistols + Sub-Machine Guns, due to shared high Critical Hit requirement *Revolvers + Shotguns/Heavy Machine Guns/Miniguns, due to the low Critical hit requirement and higher accuracy requirement. There's a lot of possible weapon combinations, even more so, some weapons, like the 577 Rex Rifle, have different attributes than other Rifles allowing more exotic combinations to be effective. Additionally, some Armours have a strength requirement which only broadens the range of possibilities. Try to choose weapons which complement each other. By now, you should also consider moving to another outpost, since, again, you might find that the supplies around Dogg's Stockade are no longer sufficient. Precinct 13 or Fort Pastor are your choices. Fort Pastor seems to be the more popular outpost, but you will find the same types of supplies around either of them. You will also start encountering more dangerous infected, including Spiders, Leapers, Brutes and even (rarely) bosses. Having a fairly decent ranged weapon at this point is advised. Level 31-40 Looting and completing Missions should already earn you enough cash to buy one or two very good weapons and a decent armour. Perhaps even godcrafted ones. You should be able to loot the most rewarding areas in the south-east and north-east corners of the Map to earn even more cash and upgrade your gear. Your Critical Hit should already be raised high enough to maximize effectiveness of your chosen weapons. Level 41-50 You'll probably notice that maintaining your character requires far more cash than it used to, but you also make more money by looting the most dangerous areas. If you picked a production or service class you will be able to sell your services or products at high prices in the Marketplace. Most of your stats should already have reached their expected values and you can only enhance "dump" stats, like Endurance or Reloading. You should already pick a third weapon, but unless you haven't maxed your primary or secondary weapon proficiencies and/or you're not using high-end weapons with a lower weapon proficiency, you won't be able to equip the best weapons in your third weapon slot in exception of chainsaws which require melee proficiencies and exactly 50 strength. Level 51+ From now on you won't be gaining as much stat/proficiency points as earlier (1 stat point and 2 proficiency points per level). That means that if you didn't manage to build a fun-to-play and effective character yet, you now might have a hard time to do so. The main focus now is to slowly but steadily enhance your stats, godcraft your equipment and, if you're no longer as interested in looting/missions, you might want to try out PvP Combat or attempt to access the Elite Shop by winning the weekly Top Player Killer or Top Survivor competitions and also reaching level 200. The elite shop sells limited but powerful weapons at a relatively cheap price which cannot be traded. Here`s what your character may look like at level 100 depending on your way of building. It is good to have a balance in your weapons which may consist of: *A good melee (Spiker) *A silent gun (Greyhawk 55) *An crowd control gun (Vulcan) Category:Character Details